The human feet endure a multiplicity of strong forces in order to support and balance the weight of the entire body during ordinary daily activities. In fact, the feet are the primary weight-bearing elements of the upright body. By way of example, supporting the arch and structures in the feet aids a person who is standing, walking, running, etc. Additionally, such support can decrease undesired stresses upon the arch and structures of the feet.
These and other problems exist. Previous attempts to solve these and other problems include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,907, issued to Bernstein on Jan. 9, 1923, which discloses an arch and ankle support; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,173, issued to Unruh on Jul. 27, 1999, which discloses a turf toe brace.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.